youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria the Hedgehog
She used to be best friend with Maria Robotnik and her real name is Victoria Cullen until a creature name Dark Oak had turn her into evil when he kill her 50 years ago. She appeared in Sonic X: Victoria Return as evil and she came back, but nice since the last time she was evil. Her life She and Maria had been friends when they first met and was created by Maria's grandfather until something happened one day. Victoria was killed by Dark Oak until something change her. She had become a hedgehog and an villian who's now rude, selfish, hot-temper and want revenge by her ex-friend who let her die until she realize that Maria also kill herself to be with her. After 50 years, Victoria was alone until she realize that Maria had came back to live when 4 years came. What she do know that Maria move on and got new friends she care about. After seeing that, she was angry than ever and want to hurt Maria than before. Before Maria's getting married to Shadow the Hedgehog, Victoria was happy to see her again and so do Maria. Then, the girls talk until she call Maria's new friends losers which it made Maria mad. Then, the girls started to fight until she beat Maria in the flash and told her that she can't beat her. She also told Maria that she can see the future, read people's mind and know their weakness in their dark, secret heart. Then, she make Maria screamed and almost kill her until she realize that Shadow save her from being kill. Then, she knows that Maria's friends came too. While fighting, she almost kill them until she realize that Maria had change into Super Maria and got hurt by Chaos Spear! When she got hurt, she told the guys that she'll deal with them next time and left. When she left, Victoria decide to get Maria's powers and make Maria to join her as her partner to rule the world, but how? Then, Vic got a idea... A evil plan. After she regain her powers for couple mins, she left to find Maria and found her at the hills. Then, Maria saw Victoria again and said madly "What do you want?" Then, Vic said "Can you at least say hi for a while? Oh, yeah. I forget. We're not friends anymore ever since. You're too busy with your friends than me." Then, Maria said "It's not true! I do care about you. You just changed, that's all." Then, Vic froze for a while, was mad and said "Liar! You are, Maria! If I change, then how come you change, Maria? Huh?! Tell me!" Then, Maria froze for a while and told Victoria that she thought that Vic was dead and she had no choice, but kill herself so she can join her until 4 years. A man name Freddy Krueger had create her to found out about Sonic's weakness until she met Amy and Cream. After meeting them, she also met Sonic and his friends. Then, she realize that she was in love with Shadow and promise that she won't hurt them. But, her master Eggman and Freddy found out that she betrayed them for being in love and become friends with them. After that, Freddy told them that she work them to found out about Sonic. After what she had done, she feel bad until Shadow and Sonic came to save her and her friends. When Maria got to the end of her story, Victoria started to laughs and said "How sweet. You do care about them, but... Not anymore!" Then, Victoria yelled "I'll make you become my partner, so we can rule the city. Then, the world!" Then, Vic used her powers and changed Maria into...Dark Maria! Then, Dark Maria bows to Victoria and said "Master Victoria... What do you want me to do?" Then, Victoria told Dark Maria to go and find someone to fight. Once Dark Maria's complete, she'll be more evil and will forget her friends include the people she loves like Shadow. After seeing that Maria's getting stronger than ever, she told her that she did a great job and tonight, she and Maria are gonna kill the people at the city and will rule the world. When night came, Sonic and his friends are trying to find Maria until they heard people screaming at the city. So, they left to the city. When they finally came to the city, they realize that Maria had turn evil and work with Victoria! Then, Victoria told them that they're too late to save the people and Maria got more stronger than ever. Then, she told Maria to kill them. Then, Dark Maria used her Dark Spear to kill them until the guys moved and tried to tell Maria to stop. But, Maria refuse to listen and attack them again. After the fight, Sonic and his friends are hurt except Shadow who's telling Maria to stop. When Victoria saw that Shadow's tried to make Maria remember, she was shocked that Maria was back into normal. Then, she got angry than ever and still want revenge. So, she change herself into Snake Victoria and was about to kill Maria until she decide to kidnapped Amy, Cream and Cosmo as hostage and left. At the building, Snake Victoria still had the girls until she saw that the boys had come to save them. Then, Snake Victoria put the girls down and she started to fight. During the fight, Sonic, Shadow, Tails and the boys are hurt so bad. Then, Snake Victoria laughs evilly and said "Say good-bye, you losers!" Before Victoria kill them, Super Maria made it on time and uses her Chaos Spear to get Victoria's attention. Then, Victoria saw her and realize that Maria had change into Super Maria again. Then, Maria said "You leave them alone, you witch!" Then, Victoria change back into herself and said "Bring it, you stupid girl!" Then, the girls started to fight while the guys are weak to get up. Meanwhile, the girls are still fighting. Then, Victoria got hurt and said "That's it! I'm though playing game with you. Once I'm done with you, everything you love will died because you fail and you can't save them, you stupid girl!" That make Maria really mad, attack Victoria with her Chaos Spear and was about finish her until she stopped. Then, she decide to let Victoria go and told her to leave and never come back. Then, she left to see her friends include her Fiancé. When she saw Maria, she pull out a knife out and follow her. When Maria's not looking, Victoria stab her in the hip and started to fall. Then, she started to screamed and died with the knife that she used to kill Maria. She was never seen again until 5 years later, she came back. But she change for real and was nice again. Behind the Scene •Do you know Victoria got George's Revenge, George's transform into a snake, Freddy's rudeness, Carnage's powers to make them screamed, Freddy's evil laughed and George's speed? •Victoria was the third female who become a villain before she was a human back then. •Victoria used to be nice, but when Darkness take over, she want revenge and kill people include Maria who let her become a monster. •Ever though she's good mocking people to make them angry, she can't even beat Super Maria when Maria got mad. •We don't know how Victoria got the knife, but she remind us of Michael Myers (Because he kill people with a knife) and Gaston from Beauty and the Beast (Because he stab the beast at the hip). She did the same thing like them. •Victoria was good name for a female hedgehog villain. •Ever though it didn't get her nickname in Sonic 2, you can call her Vicky or Vic for short. •Here's a hint for you: She does have one weakness. Her weakness is someone who's stronger than her like Super Maria. •When she was a human, she had a orange hair, green eyes, peach skin color and great outfit. But, when she became evil, she had purple skin color except the stomach, black hair, purple and black gloves, red eyes and red boots. •She may be beautiful, but she's really mean when she's evil. Don't fall for it, boys. •Ever though she said that she don't need anybody, it get us a hint that she was alone in the darkness for 50 years when she died. *Ever she was evil back then, somewhere in her heart, she's still nice. Pictures of Victoria the Hedgehog Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria the Hedgehog Victoria the hedgehog.jpg|Evil Victoria Victoria.jpg|Victoria Victoria the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Victoria the Hedgehog Victoria the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Victoria the Hedgehog Victoria the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Victoria Victoria the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Victoria Victoria the Hedgehog 6.jpg Victoria the Hedgehog 7.jpg Victoria the Hedgehog 8.jpg|Victoria Victoria the Hedgehog 9.jpg Victoria the Hedgehog 10.jpg Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Anti-heroes Category:Transformations Category:Villainesses Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Villains who aren't bad at first Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:On and Off Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Beautiful Villains Category:Smart Villains Category:Brave Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:About Females Category:Heroes who almost died Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves